Pelham
Location West Hall (previously known as Pelham Hall) is located on the Mount Vernon Campus of The George Washington University. It is near the clock tower, overlooking the tennis courts and soccer field. Building and Room Structure Rooms: West Hall offers rooms labelled as "singles" and "doubles" to first and second-year students. These rooms are arranged in 4-person suites, each equipped with a full bathroom, living area, and kitchenette (which comes with a full size fridge, microwave, and counter space). In total, the suites measure approximately 33.5 feet wide by 22.5 feet long (about 30 by 20 meters), with each single bedroom measuring about 8.5 wide by 11 feet long (about 2.25 by 3.24 meters). Floor plans for suites with doubles could not be found at the time of writing this. Building The exterior of the hall is brick. It has a grand archway entrance, and the GW emblem is emblazoned above the front door. Amenities and Features Each room comes equipped with one cable hookup for the room, as well as an ethernet port to connect to the internet for every inhabitant. As with every dorm, GWireless will also be accessible from West. Additionally, each room comes with a full size fridge/freezer and microwave. Full kitchens and laundry facilities are provided per floor. West Hall Basement: GWU also plans to move the center of the Mount Vernon Campus into the two basement floors of Pelham, making it similar to the two bottom floors of the Marvin Center. The University has advertised at least one theater type space, a financial office, a health center, and several other amenities. The university also plans to move the Ames cafeteria into the basement, turning it into a more traditional dining hall type of experience. The first basement floor is home to the fitness center, Pelham Commons Dining Hall, music practice rooms, a number of conference and meeting rooms, and student mailboxes. The second basement floor houses the Recording Studio, Art Studio, Dance Studio, a number of meeting rooms, and the Blackbox Theater. History West Hall was recently completed, the completion of its construction roughly coinciding with the completion of the 2009-2010 academic year. It opened at the beginning of the 2010-2011 academic year. The building primarily houses freshman students. The first two floors are entirely freshman. Pelham Commons, the dining hall in West Hall that serves the entirety of the Mount Vernon Campus, originally charged $8.08 per pound at the start of the 2010-2011 academic year. The issue was raised during residental elections early in that academic year. Since then the price was lowered by an insufficient nine cents. Freshman students must spend $700 per semester in on-campus Sodexo-run cafeterias. Housing Staff For the 2010-2011 academic year: Second Floor: Adam Cook, Aly Azhar House Theme Pros Pelham offers a brand new state of the art dormitory while still staying in the same price bracket as dorms like West End. In addition, many facilities such as a health center and financial aid are made much more available not only to Pelham but to the Mount Vernon Campus as a whole. In addition, as with all dorms on the Vern, Pelham offers a quiet, suburban alternative to the hustle and bustle of city living. Safeway Market, a CVS Pharmacy, Palisades Pizzeria, Blacksalt Seafood Market and Restaurant, and the Little China Cafe are nearby. The Archibold-Glover National Park on the other side of Foxhall Road. Cons Pelham suffers the same major con that all dorms on the Vern suffer, which is that most classes take place on main campus, and travel time between the Mount Vernon Campus and Foggy Bottom can take as long as 45 minutes during rush hour, so students with 8am classes should plan to be out of their dorms and ready for class by 7am. Additionally, the Vern doesn't offer as many options for food and shops as downtown DC does, but this is mitigated by the near constant shuttles running between the two. Also, the dining hall in West Hall known as Pelham Commons offers poor quality food and is expensive. Other Residence Halls Like This One Other facts External Links *GW Housing Programs Category:Housing